Of Awkward Dances And Small Talks
by EmmiG
Summary: Throughout the books, Percy and Annabeth go through a period of awkwardness in the BoTL time... so what if they had to attend Sally's wedding during that time? These stories tell of the awkwardness for the almost couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Small Talks and Awkward Dances **_

**After Paul was engaged to Sally, Percy had the job of telling Paul the truth about the pair. The **_**whole **_**truth, that included the mythology side of life… **

**Percy's Pov~**

This is when being ADHD really sucks. I can't sit still because Paul will be home in three minutes.

"Mom are you-"

"Percy, I already told you. Paul deserves to know what he is dealing with." I didn't want to say it but I thought of a good question. What if he can't handle it and leaves? I couldn't bear being the reason why Mom couldn't have a good life.

"Okay but-"

"That's all. But you should tell him sitting down," she murmurs and gets up. While taking my hand she leads me to the couch a few steps away and sits down next to me. As I look at my mom I feel special, like I could really do anything. A mother's proud stare tends to ignite the best of thoughts when nervous.

Paul walks through the door and ruins all my courage as he kisses Mom's cheek. The affection doesn't bother me at all, people who like each other show they care around others, Mom always taught me. But as she tells him something he turns to me and asks more than how my day was, he asks what's up.

I go for the humorous approach.

"Olympus," I say loudly. I know if I told Annabeth that I would get a punch to the shoulder and a grin for being so cheesy.

"Why do you say the home of Greek gods?" He sits down next to me as he fiddles his tie off. I notice the tag says HOT TIES, an expensive brand with a threat hanging at the middle. Stupid ADHD… But I am still grateful Paul is a teacher, he knows his crap.

"Um, you know those myths right, about the gods and such?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well… they are kind of true. The gods from the myths are still alive and well, they move with Western Civilization as it grows."

"That's silly Percy, why would you say that?"

"Because it's important for you to know. It's half of my entire life."

It feels weird being the most knowledgeable one in the room for once, explaining life to my only real father figure. Paul has stuck around enough for me to say he is my guardian or father, he acts like I am his everyday. And I actually like it. Who knew having a dad could be fun? But if Paul and Mom stayed together maybe he would turn mean, like Helen is to Annabeth. But she hated her from day 1, surely sweet Paul wouldn't turn emotions like that…

"Half of your life? Percy, I'm confused." Ugh, I would do anything for Mom to explain, but no, she said Paul needed to know straight from the source.

"Well these gods, all of them, are still alive, Paul. They are everywhere and still live in Olympus, which is technically on the 500th floor of the Empire State building, but that's besides the point. They still have these kids called demigods and I, I'm kind of…one of them. Like Hercules and Perseus you know? But I'm not nearly as heroic and such, just examples."

"That's crazy though, I would have noticed a floating Olympus."

"It's hidden to the mortals eye's. There is a force called the Mist that shields our secrets from yours."

"Ours?"

"Yeah, I'm a demigod too."

"Your telling me your father is a god?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Of who then?" He says in a snarky manor.

"Poseidon." He laughs a little at this, but it causes me to smirk.

"Your telling me your father is a brother of the Big Three who created horses and controls the oceans?"

"Yes! This is easier than I thought."

"I'm not buying it."

"Of course you don't," I grumbled. "I inherited powers from him though! That will make you believe me."

"Oh really?" He probably thought this was a scam for his attention.

"Um I can summon water at my will, breathe underwater for infinite amount of time, create air bubbles so others can stay underwater with me, heal myself with water. Oh, and if you give me a genuine seashell I can turn it into water."

"No way," he said skeptically, though on the verge of believing.

"Yeah, check this out!" I grabbed him and quickly led him to the sink, the easiest source of water.

I turned the faucet and touched the water gently, then an idea sparked. I grabbed a mug and filled it with water. Once it was full I dumped it on my head, so it would drip over my clothes; Paul was shocked at my outburst. But I had two reasons for doing it. One so I could point out I can't get wet unless I want to and two because afterwards I could summon the water back into the mug Paul was holding. His mouth dropped open wide.

"That wasn't magic?"

"No, I truly do have powers Paul, but I can will myself to get wet if I truly cared, I'm just… waterproof all the time."

"Wow, tell me more."

"Um… I always have a weapon on me, though it can't hurt you. It's made of Celestial Bronze, which only hurts monsters and demigods. Well gods themselves of course but that's another matter. There is this camp I go to for training, demigods only of course, and they teach uh, me, to survive."

"How long have you been there?"

"Since I was 12."

"Didn't you meet Annabeth when you were 12?"

"Yeah, at camp. Grover and Chiron, the camp director who is a centaur, worked at Nancy to see if I was a demigod though."

"How could they not see he was half horse?"

"The mist distorts it- a human shield. You know my half brother Tyson?"

"Yeah."

"He is a Cyclopes."

"No he isn-"

"The Mist Paul."

"Well Sally can't see it either?"

"No there are some mortals that can see through it, like Rachel. But she and Mom are just gifted with sight."

"Well if you met Annabeth and Grover does that mean they are demigods too?"

"Grover is a satyr, half goat, half human. But Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Hence the gray eyes."

"Athena has Gray eyes?"

"Their very intimidating."

"Wow. _The _Athena. Does she look just like your little girlfriend." I sighed, Paul and Mom always teased me about Annabeth.

"Again, not my girlfriend Paul. And two, no. Athena has black hair, gray eyes, always in a royal looking toga or dress. It's always neutral colors, the complete opposite of Aphrodite."

"You have met Aphrodite?" Oh no, why did I put my foot in my mouth.

"Yes, I have met all the Olympian gods and goddesses," I said trying to veer him of track.

"Hmm what does she look like?" Oh flying Furies no. I blushed a little and Paul smiled wickedly.

"She doesn't really appear as one person exactly, she flickers her appearance to who you are attracted to the most or like the most. She changed a lot."

"So she's pretty?"

"Paul, this is Aphrodite. She's naturally the most beautiful woman in Olympus or whatever."

"So what did she look like to you?" I blushed as the blonde haired Aphrodite appeared in my mind.

"Did she-"

A picture of Annabeth appeared from the sink as I blushed crimson. Thank the gods for whatever Annabeth needs right now.

"Hey Percy do you remember what plan the- Oh my gods. I'm sorry Paul, I didn't." she looked honestly horrified because she knew Paul had an innocent mind as far as Olympians went. She turned to me for help.

"It's okay, I'm telling him the truth right now." She sagged in relief.

"Holy Hera that scared me. I thought he doesn't get off until four thirty?"

"Sally told me Percy needed me for something," he responded.

"Well it's good to know that you know." They started a conversation on what I hadn't told him and Annabeth told him about the monsters, what gods looked like and the ones she has met.

I looked around the background and saw the light coming in through the window, though it wasn't hers. Her window is to directly in front of her bunk, not to her left. Then I realized that the only place in camp able to hold an Iris message is on the beach, in the bathrooms, kitchen, and my cabin. It made sense why the light was coming from her left.

"Why are you in my cabin?" I blurted out because of ADHD.

She looked confused for a second and realized what I was saying.

"Oh, your cabin has a huge fountain and a bunk so I just came in here because I knew I needed to IM you; I didn't want sand to get on my laptop."

"Oh. Oka- Wait are you sitting on my bunk?"

"Yes, it has soft sheets," she laughed.

"Ugh, get off!"

"You share with Annabeth," Mom yelled from her room. How does she hear this? Even Paul cracked a smile as he learned of mythologies reverence to life.

"Listen to your Mom Percy. You need to share," Annabeth taunted.

"Like Hades sharing!"

"Language!" Mom yelled. I sighed and realized why she chose my bunk, I saw the wrapper next to her mouse pad.

"_Annabeth_!"

"What?! Are you seriousl-"

"You're eating my candy aren't you?" It took me _forever_ to smuggle that through the borders.

"What? I would never do such a thing. Paul tell Percy to stop acting crazy." Paul just laughed with Mom as she entered the room.

"Ugh, you know how long it took to get in there, though."

"Trust me Percy, it didn't take the same amount of time to eat."

"Your horrible."

"And you're in a great sharing mood."

"Ugh. Why did you even IM me again? Rudely interrupting and taking over my conversation with Paul may I add."

"Well the blush you wore when I called tells me you weren't so in control of that conversation."

"I was not blushing!"

"Sure you-"

"That reason?"

"Oh, I need to know if you remembered which file the web sword was under the one where-"

"It folds into a spider medallion? File 0415, far right under secondary weapons." I rattled it off easily and she turned, searched for a moment, and smiled.

"You're a life savor, Jacob took my notes and moved them all," she glared.

"Well I hate to see his bruises."

"Ah yes, he almost needed stitches."

"Annabeth," my Mom admonished.

"I'm joking Ms. Jackson. He isn't still hurt that bad, he is fine. All I really needed was to know where that file was. How did you remember?"

"Having a best friend that spouts facts isn't easy."

"Oh yeah? Name some." Then she looked at Mom and Paul. "He doesn't remember three."

"The Hoover Dam is 700 feet tall and was built in the '30s. It can hold 5 million cubic acres of water and was the largest construction project in the U.S." I frowned as I remembered the state I was in as I spouted those facts at the Dam itself with Grover and Thalia.

Annabeth knew the story behind her rescue and realized the importance of the facts. She readjusted her messy blonde bun as silence fell among us. Mom and Paul seemed to realize this and she took him into the bedroom for something. Annabeth looked at me again with big gray eyes framed with long lashes. She looked upset, and I didn't ever mean to make her feel like that, my stomach plunged and my throat closed a little.

"Listen Annabeth, I-"

"No Seaweed Brain, I'm fine. Thank you for the file name."

"Okay. Are you sure you are fine?"

**Third Pov~**

Paul and Sally inched towards the door more to hear. They knew eavesdropping was bad, but their, practically, son hit a raw nerve to his crush, the daughter of Athena. It was plain to see, even if they were blind and covered flirting for banter as normal.

"Yes, I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Bye, Goodnight." She said because she would be at Olympus by the time Percy went to bed.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight Wisegirl."

Percy swiped through the message and sighed. He went to his room to find the notes on the weapon on his desk, just where she had left them when she visited two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

This is one version of the wedding, during BotL/pre-TLO. I don't own anything!

**Percy's Pov~**

"Are you ready Percy?" No, I thought on my head. I can't face Annabeth right now, not after I forced the last line out of her and she is eternally pissed at me for no reason. But I couldn't tell Mom how much of a coward her son was.  
"Yeah, when is she going to be here?" I also couldn't tell my mom that tension was going to be crazy because my mom put Annabeth and I in the wedding... Together... And having us walk down the aisle together as a groomsmen and bridesmaid. It was an embarrassing title but Annabeth and Mom had a great relationship so why would she not walk down the aisle for her?

"She's in the lobby, show her where her dress is will you?"  
"Yeah, I gotcha Mom." I turned to grab the dress from the far left by the doors trying to look down. The bridesmaids were all shuffling around for last minute adjustments, some of which included unzipping and putting on the dress again.  
"Oh and Percy?"  
"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.  
"I want you two to be nice. I want to see you trying." She gave me that mom look and I know I would have a stressful night, and I would comply with what she asked because this was her wedding.  
"Okay mom I'll try."  
"No trying just doing." I sighed and walked to the lobby to start being nice to Annabeth.

She was wearing her normal camp clothes with small flats hanging from her fingers. He hair was in no position for a wedding, it was in a messy bun. But curlier than normal, maybe she went to the Aphrodite cabin because she was wearing makeup too. Blush was sprinkled on her cheeks, her lips pinker than normal, and her freckles erased with foundation. My mouth went dry and a could feel my Adams apple become more prominent; Annabeth looked like a million drachmas.

When she turned and saw me her expression rearranged. The tension went up to the high mark as we gazed at each other, but I needed to follow Mom's directions and be nice. So I swallowed and walked towards her to get her backpack and flats. She tried to protest but I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallway.

"I am more than capable of not only incapacitating you, but carrying my bag."  
"I know," I said trying to be even with her. It was really hard because a part of me wanted to smile, she still acted like the stubborn Annabeth that is my bestfriend, even under that makeup. But then I looked down at my watch. We had half an hour, which wedding time said we had to be ready yesterday.

"We really need to get you changed." I walked faster while dragging Annabeth behind me by her wrist.  
"Well then run!" She started to run down the hall and started dragging me. Now I know I was just in a hurry to get dressed but I didn't want Annabeth to win so I ran faster, to beat her. It was a race which I won in the end but I wasn't to happy about it. Annabeth not only punched my shoulder as we walked in to get her dress, but we were both out of breath so everyone thought we were screwing around. My mom was the first to laugh, she walked over and gave Annabeth a tight hug.

"Thank you for doing this honey."  
"It's an honor Sally," she smiled.  
"Well Percy knows what to do so you can get ready over there," she said pointing to the big bathroom. "You came later than expected so we are fixing ourselves," she laughed. "But it is alright just go get dressed."  
"Sorry, the van-"  
"It's okay, hurry!" I grabbed the dress and a curling iron from the right and guided Annabeth to the bathroom. I plugged in the iron, and took the dress out for Annabeth.

"I'll, um, be outside." she blushed and said okay.

Waiting the few minutes was a little awkward, but I was called in after another minute.  
"Percy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you come here?" I shuffled into the bathroom and looked at Annabeth and saw she was holding the zipper. Great, this is so typical. She looked pleading and I walked up to move her hands out of the way. I was completely red to my ears like her but zipped it up, trying to ignore how good Annabeth looked in a strapless.

"We, um, need to do your hair."  
"Okay, how does she need it?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"Uh what can you help me with?"  
"I can braid with curls, bangs down with the flower on the side of your braid."  
"You can actually do hair?"  
"I can do a lot of useless things."  
"Not useless. Let's do this."

She took her hair out and I was thankful she already tried to curl it, I only needed to re-curl some hairs. I put it in a loose braid down her back and put the ponytail around it. Then I put in the flower that all the bridesmaids had to wear at the top of her braid and told her I was finished. I was impressed by my work, it looked like I actually knew what I was saying and doing.

"Wow, it's looks like I-"  
"Am a goddess? It's because the god is right here."  
"That is the cheesiest thing ever."  
"Yeah I know, come on. We need to get in line."

We walked out of the bathroom and I bid the girls goodbye for now. I would see them during the wedding.

I walked over to Paul and gave him the nod. He smiled gratefully and handed me the rings. They didn't trust two little ones with thousand dollar rings, and neither would I. So I put them in my pocket to give to the best man and maid of honor.

We took our positions and I practically was buzzing. I was actually a part of a wedding, my mom's wedding. What if I screw it up? What if I lose the rings before I can see the best man? I rocked on my heels and bit my lip to stop from running my hands through my hair and ruining it. I grinned as Paul's best friend came up to me, I handed him the rings and twiddled my fingers as we began.

Annabeth walked up to me with her bouquet of white cala-lilies. The tension fell over us again as she laced her arm through mine. I completely stopped with the ADHD actions as I studied my shoes carefully. I counted in my head and started walking.

Walking isn't hard, especially when your best friend is next to you, but it proves very hard with other circumstances. One, we were awkward around each other from our behavior over the year. Annabeth was always mad at me for something, and it didn't help that Rachel made her grumpier for some reason. Plus I was surrounded by soon to be family I didn't even know. I was used to Mom, Olympians, and campers- not all my new step-grandparents and aunts.

The whole ceremony was boring and I saw Annabeth fidgeting too. I bopped up and down, checked my watch silently, and yawned once. But the yawn and watching checking was turned into an itch and a cough so I didn't appear rude, that's what my mom taught me on the way here.

The written vows were something to listen too and I saw Annabeth's eyes go red when they said I do. Was she going to cry over the vows? She fanned her face discretely as they shared their first kiss as a married couple, wow. Annabeth actually got emotional?

The walk back was actually really fun.  
"Were you going to cry?" I whispered to Annabeth. I looked up as I moved away from her ear to see her red face.  
"No! Why would I cry?" Why wouldn't she just admit it?  
"Your eyes looked a little red, maybe watery."  
"I wouldn't cry at a wedding. That's for daughters of Aphrodite."  
"What about a daughter of Athena who actually has a heart for hand written vows?" I smiled when I said it to show her I wasn't teasing her, that I actually meant it. Her expression wavered until we were at the end of the isle.  
"What about kelp-headed sons of Poseidon who have no respect for others feelings?" She turned red and then I turned red. Couldn't she just admit it or acknowledge that she thought it was sweet? And I got mad because she insulted me again. Why couldn't I do anything right to her?  
"Whatever," I said dropping my arm," I'll see you at the reception." I walked the few steps out of the chapel and left Annabeth behind me. I didn't realize until later how childish it was, a small quarrel even.

I was really angry all the sudden. I counted to ten in my head as I moved to get my iPod and earphones out of my jacket pocket when she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face her. She looked sad, and different, she wasn't her normal self.

**Annabeth's Pov~**  
Percy looked very hurt and angry, I could tell from the crease in his brow and the knotted mess of ear buds in his right hand.

"Percy-"  
"What?" he said with a hard voice. I sighed at his response.

I hadn't been fair to him over the last summer and he was getting very sick of it. But it was for his own good, what if he is the one the prophecy is about? I can't let him get hurt. Not after everything we had been through, but I could tell by the way Percy is short with me that we aren't in a healthy friendship. Though he is the one hanging around the mortal...

"We need to talk." I sagged in relief as I said it. Percy didn't realize I was trying to apologize... Well make things right... Okay I was going to explain why I did it okay? But I don't know if I'm sorry. I'm only sorry for making him feel like this. And what does it matter if I would have cried? He just wanted to tease me... Right?

"Right now?" he said in his tone again while putting the ear buds in. The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked by us. Can't Percy just be open minded?  
"Yes right now. I don't want things to get any worst than they are."  
"But things were fine! You were the one that made them bad!" He whined.  
"I-" Rachel came and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Rachel. Do you need something?" He said in a normal tone.  
"Um yeah. Where are we riding?"  
"You are going to join the groomsmen and bridesmaids I think." So Rachel gets to ride with us too? My day gets better and better. But the reason I was mad at it was because I cared. I shouldn't care if Rachel rides a few miles with us but it does. And it's supposed to be Sally's day and Percy and I could talk and actually repair our friendship. Maybe even talk about the kiss we shared... I blushed.

Rachel left and gave me a smile, though I'm sure for Percy's benefit.  
"Are you- never mind." What was he going to say?  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you would probably get mad again," he grumbled. He looked down at his shoes and played with his tie. He was pulling at it and causing it to become loose. I sighed, now was the time.

I stepped forward and gently took Percy's hands off the blue tie and set them to his sides. He looked down in question but I focused on his tie. Don't get distracted, I chanted in my head. I untied the material and readjusted it around his collar. We were face to face as I saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. I smirked a little until I accidentally brushed his neck. He breathed in as I felt the shock of the touch. I really tried to focus on tying the tie in the proximity of us two. We should be talking right now, not sharing touches and looking into each others eyes. I focused and stepped back as I admire the handy work my dad taught be years ago.

"Why would I be mad?"  
"Your more sensitive to things I say to you nowadays..." He spoke the truth, it was because I acted high strung and jealous.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"I wanted to ask why you were blushing," he said looking at his hands. Now I blushed again.  
"It was nothing." I'm lying Percy! The kiss was something, I just can't explain it.  
"Then why are you blushing again?"  
"I'm not." He turned mad again and sighed.  
"That's not fair! I told you what I was going to say now tell me what you are blushing about." I can't... I'm a coward.  
"It's just... Complicated."  
"Everything's complicated!"  
"I know but If I told you then I couldn't explain it and you would be mad." Can't he just take no as an answer?  
"Forget it. We need to go get Rachel and tell her where the car is." He turned and walked away, looking for _Rachel_.

_You were the one not cooperating_, my mind sneered. You are the reason he even has Rachel as a friend. _Shut up! _I walked behind him and went to his side as Rachel laughed and ruffled his hair. I could have been doing that if it weren't for being a coward about my mixed up feelings.

"Yeah I know!" he smiled a little. More expression than he has given me in the past hour.  
"Well come on, Mom will be mad if we don't hurry to the reception."  
"Okay sure." Rachel started, Percy looked at me for a second, judging or deciding, and turned to walk once more when I didn't show emotion. I wanted to hit something because I was so frustrated!

Percy didn't know or think about how I feel towards him. What did I feel towards the boy in the suit and tie? His eyes were the brightest I had ever seen when he laughs, his hair the shaggiest I've ever known that still looks cute, but his personality is why I'm so confused. Technically he didn't do anything wrong, at least in his eyes, and I appear as the bitch here. _Well you're the one acting like one_, my mind said. Percy made me so confused! And I can't admit or know what I'm feeling in order to tell him. Not to mention that he has the world in his hands, truly. He's the child of the prophecy, how can I add this to his plate and mine? I need to focus on the world and not my jumbled feelings.

But once Rachel turns and sees Percy isn't walking next to her she backtracks and punches his shoulder lightly. Di immortals!

Sally walks behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. She looks beautiful today all dressed in white with a veil. She is truly happy and I'm ruining her day probably.

"Annabeth please talk to him. He really takes whatever is going on between you two personally, and he is very torn up about it."  
"But he-"  
"He is clueless honey. All he knows is you are always mad at him, never answer his IM's, and gets madder when Rachel is present... It sounds like jealousy to me." She says looking onto me.  
"Sally I'm not jealous... I'm upset. He didn't even trust me enough to lead my own quest, he called on Rachel!" I told Sally in confidence because I know no one else would care or listen. And she is a mom, my only mom figure.  
"He didn't realize you took it like that. He was trying to help you so you wouldn't be so stressed, he told me."  
"How is he so blind?!"  
"How are you?" Come again?  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Honey he does the things he does to help you and you don't always understand that. You may think its because of Rachel. And I will admit he is acting stupid and hanging around Rachel more because he doesn't understand you, but he is a boy and that's his excuse."  
"Ugh," I turned and saw Rachel take his hand and him look away, and put his hand in his pocket a second later, taking his hand out of hers.  
"He doesn't understand. And he is very upset about it, he was very worried for today."  
"Because of me?"  
"Your his best friend, Annabeth. And he hasn't had to many friends to base this off of, he moved to many schools. He just thinks he did something wrong and he doesn't know what." She looked on at her son as she said it, she frowned a little and I understood why he was so confused.

He was lost on what was happening. Not only did he have to deal with the demigod world and his prophecy, but the relationships around him. And Grover and I were his first and only best friends. Grover is away right now and we are always mad at each other. Me because he is clueless, and he because of his cluelessness. He doesn't know what to do because he never had a true friendship with anyone because he was troubled. Well I was troubled too but I don't- wait I do. I do treat my best friend bad. And he me.

"I'll talk to him Sally. Thank you, you look beautiful." How could she be so young and pretty at 43?  
"Thank you. I miss having you around the house, do you want to spend the night tonight?"  
"Aren't you and Paul leaving for the airport?"  
"Oh yes... Hm I trust you two enough, you can stay if you want, invite a friend or two." Was she serious?  
"What?"  
"Oh you heard me. Now go talk to my son before I lock you two in a room and force you to talk." She winked at me and I was touched. She really cared for me. I hugged her tight and let go, feeling better and more understanding. She smiled and walked to Paul and kiss him.

I blushed and walked up to Percy, on his other side. Rachel stopped talking and Percy looked down at me as I put my arm around his again and leaned on him. He was a great best friend, he was just confused like me. And I'm not sure why I showed this affection suddenly, maybe I'm sick; I did have a fever yesterday.

"Rachel can I talk to you later? I need to see what's happening with Annabeth?" Does he not realize he just cut her off to be with me? He was blind. She stopped and nodded, smiling, and walked away.  
"Are you okay Wisegirl?" he asked gently. It sounded like he was apprehensive on how I would act.  
"Probably not, I think I'm sick."  
"Here," he turned and put me in front of him as he stopped walking. He felt my head and cheeks.  
"Your cold, here." He took off his suit jacket and put it on me. How was I cold when I felt burning?  
"The pockets are warm though," he murmured.  
"Thank you," I whispered. I leaned on him again as we entered the car. I was to tired to talk now, we could talk at the venue. I sat down and laid on him. He was surprised but adjusted himself to sit cross legged and let me lay on his leg, we had the whole backseat to ourselves. I yawned in the car and closed my eyes as he started to rub my hair absent mindedly. He put in his ear buds in and sat his head back as he kept rubbing my hair as I fell asleep curled in his lap.

**Third Pov~ ( only for a sec, but completely necessary for slight fluff ;] )**  
"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Rachel asked Sally and Paul, the new couple.  
"They were in the same car as you, didn't you see them?" The redhead pondered and smiled after a second.  
"You have to see this guys," she said.  
She led them to the black SUV they rented for the day and opened the back door to reveal the sleeping teenagers.

Annabeth was curled in Percy's lap, still wearing his jacket as she slept, drooling on his knee slightly. Percy had his head back with music in his ears playing loudly. The two looked like a couple and Sally smiled.

"Hand me a camera. These two can fall asleep anywhere."  
After the photos were taken from every angle Sally shook Percy awake.  
"Hmm?"  
"We are at the reception."  
"Wha- oh okay I'll wake her up and be inside in a minute." he said fully alert and not wanting to screw his mom's day up.  
"Okay, people are still on their way, we are fine."

Rachel and the couple filed out and laughed at the two, heading to the reception with half the guests present. Percy shook Annabeth and tried to call her name a few times. He jiggled his knee and woke her.

"Percy go away, I'm sleeping." She was obviously forgetting where she was.  
"Were are at the reception. Wake up." She was already back asleep. Percy wiggled out of the car and moved Annabeth while she stirred. He picked her up and set her on the ground, why was she so exhausted? He wondered. He didn't know she was up all night thinking of what to say or do around him because she was in a fluster of emotions like him.  
"Do you want me to carry you inside?" He whispered to her. She may not have been up but her pride woke her fully as she straitened with no as her response.  
"Wait," he called as he saw something glisten on her lips.  
"Hmm?" she yawned as she turned. He walked closer to her and wiped her cheek gently.  
"You drool in your sleep."

It was a deep moment as he said the first sentence she ever spoke to him but he smiled a genuine smile to the blonde in front of him with his jacket on. The girl that he cared for most beside his own mother. She looked into his eyes to and an understanding pasted between them as gray met green. Annabeth Chase hugged Percy and agreed to less fighting. It was just too hard on them.

Percy didn't want to let her go or make the moment small so he told her the truth about what he was thinking.  
"Your hair smells like lemons and gumdrops," he said shyly.  
"You smell like ocean," she said, though just as red. It was Percy's turn to say something so he blushed and came out with it.  
"Annabeth why did you kiss me in the volcano?" He whispered it, in her ear, and felt her hug lessen a little.  
"I don't know," she said after a long time. "It felt right." So she truly meant to? Was she feeling what he was right now?  
"Annabeth does it feel right... Right now?" She pulled away, understanding what he was saying, and turned nervous. Percy Jackson was her first kiss, in a rushed accidental sort of way, did she want him to be her first real kiss? The first kiss didn't effect them much, it wouldn't risk their friendship, and she knew just how hard it was for Percy to man up and ask her.

Percy was nervous and torn. He felt like he needed to kiss the beauty in front of him, even though he didn't truly know how he felt for her. It was a mess of emotions and a giant leap. But the first kiss didn't do any harm to their friendship, it was the actions afterward, so why couldn't he just try to discover his feelings right now?

She wanted to, and so did he, they were just so weary and nervous, both a confused hot mess of typical teenage problems with some prophecies thrown in. But she closed her eyes. His Adams apple bobbed. She breathed in. He held his breath... And they kissed.

It was a real kiss that they both appreciated as a first. When they started, eyes closed and not breathing, they felt the spark Aphrodite put there. She wanted more and he couldn't get enough and the kiss really turned downright real with all innocence gone. They pulled back at the same time, eyes wide from what they had just done, and breathing hard.  
"We can just talk later right?"  
"Yeah, the rec-"  
"Yeah, the reception. We should go."  
"Yeah we should."  
They walked three steps and looked each other square in the eyes and repeated the motion one last time. Afterwards nothing was spoken of, just Annabeth readjusting his tie and he fixing her hair.

The moment practically went unheard of, they never acted on anything they felt or did after that. They danced, ate cake and laughed about how stupid a bridal toss is. And they laughed as Paul took Sally's garter off, much to Percy's sickness. They all blushed and pictures were taken.

And everyone at that wedding knew another would happen on the future. The two demigods were attached at the hip for awkward dances and small talks. They both had lessons and at the end of the night they put them to good use. They danced a tango and quick stepped as they laughed. Comments on everything around them were spoken to each other and the flawless couple for the bridesmaid and groomsmen picture shown a married couple in less formal attire. A blue bridesmaid dress instead of a white gown and a suit instead of a tux.

"Never getting married?" Percy proposed in general.  
"Never," she smiled.

But they laugh at their words now, in a apartment filled with two baby Jackson's and rings on their fingers. He proposed on their four year anniversary after much debate and they found Sally's old wedding album where Rachel Elizabeth Dare caught _all_ their actions on camera. Even the tie adjusting and secret kisses.


End file.
